General Scales Revenge 2 The Other Revenge!
by Stupidfic
Summary: it back!
1. oh

-1From the writer of the highly successfully 'General Scales Revenge' comes the most acquainted fanfic of the year…

_**GENERAL SCALES REVENGE 2 THE OTHER REVENGE**_

-

After many years of the victory against the Anglars, Fox McCloud marries Krystal and has a son named Marcus. Today was the anniversary of the birth of Star Fox, so all the members came to the Great Fox for a reunion. The members were the McCloud family, Falco Lombardi, Peppy and Lucy Hare, Slippy and Amanda Toad, Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Dash Bowman, Tricky, and Rob 64. Little did they know their reunion would be their LAST.

"So how's your daughter doing Lucy?" Fox asked while sipping wine.

"She's pretty good" Lucy replied "but she still has problems over the fact I made dad a zombie."

"Do a barrel roooooooooooollllll" said zombie Peppy.

"At least you have only one kid" Slippy muttered "I don't know how the hell I can manage with my six hundred children."

"Children these days are a hassle" sighed Krystal "but at least Marcus is well behaved."

"SUP BITCHZ" said Marcus "WHERS DA BATHROM? I NED TO GO TAK A SHIT!"

Falco looked at Krystal and said "well behaved, you say?"

"Marcus, your embarrassing me!" Fox loudly whispered.

"WTF WAT AM I DOIN WRONG TIS TIM?" Marcus asked.

"I told you not to talk like that in public!"

"OMG NOOB I CAN TAK HOWEVR I WANT!"

"Not in a place like this! Your grounded for the next week!"

"WTF DATS SUX"

"Two weeks"

"UR GHEY!!!"

"That's it! Your grounded for THREE WEEKS!!!"

"WAT?!?!?! BUT DATS WHEN DA PARTI I WANTD TO GO TO STARTZ!"

"Too bad."

"I HAT U DAD! I HAT U SO MUCH! IM GOIN TO BECOM A HUMAN CUZ U SUK!"

Everyone gasps.

"A human?" Fox says in anger "a HUMAN?! NO GOD-DAMN SON OF MINE WOULD EVER CONSIDER TO BE HUMAN! WOLF, MAYBE, LIZARD, PROBABLY, BUT _HUMAN_?!?!! THAT CROSSES THE LINE! GET OUT MARCUS, AND NEVER COME BACK!"

"WAIT, I DIDN'T MENT TO-"

"**OUT!!!!!!**"

With a sigh, Marcus turned to walk to the hanger bay of the Great Fox. Everyone looked at Fox in shock.

"Don't you think a little harsh on the guy?" Bill wondered.

Fox answered "he'll get over it. I mean, he's not going to die or anything."

Tricky looked out of the window and said "uh, Fox, about that…"

Fox looked to see what the dinosaur was talking about and gasped. Everybody's Arwings were drifting out in space, along with Marcus!

"OH GOD, MARCUS!" Krystal screamed.

Marcus managed to drift by the Great Fox, however, before he exploded and all his guts were smeared against the windows for everyone to see.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Krystal screamed once more before falling to the floor in tears.

"Holy shit, Marcus is dead!" said Amanda.

"And our rides are out in space!" said Katt.

"Dooo aaa baaaaarrrrrreelll rooooooollllllll" mutter zombie Peppy.

Fox was utterly shocked, he couldn't believe his son was gone just like that. Falco, however, wanted answers.

"Rob! What the hell is wrong with you!" Falco shouted in the Great Fox's communication system, but got no reply. "Rob! ROB! Dammit, he won't respond."

"_That's because I broke him…_" someone responded in the system.

"What?" the bird yelled "who the hell are you? And why did you kill Marcus!"

"_Revenge, of course_. _Revenge against that damn Fox McCloud_! _But don't worry_, _Marcus had it easy_. _Your deaths will be MUCH more painful_."

"You still haven't answered Falco's first question!" shouted Dash in the communication system "who the hell are you?"

"_Do you really want to know who your reaper is_? _So be it_. _I am_… _General Scales_!!! _MUAHAHAHA_!!!!"

With those words, the communication system, along with everything else in the Great Fox, shut down.

-

TO BE CONTINUED! OOOOOOO!


	2. snap

-1

_**GENERAL SCALES REVENGE 2 THE OTHER REVENGE**_

_**Part TWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!**_

-

"So tell me again WHY you guys are having an orgy?" asked Fox.

"Because if we're all going to die, might as well die having sex" Dash answered.

Krystal moaned "oh yeah Tricky, fuck me harder! FUCK ME HARDER!"

""Come on, we can at least try to fight General Scales" Fox sighed.

"Okay, just a second" Falco grunted. He screwed Katt a few times, then said "okay, I'm ready."

The group decided to split into groups. One group was Fox, Krystal, Falco, Bill, and Dash while another was Peppy, Lucy, Amanda, Katt, and Tricky. Slippy decided to stay in the room by himself.

"Are you sure you want to be here all by yourself?" Amanda asked her husband.

Slippy answered "sure, what could that Scales do to ol' Slippy?"

"If you say so…" Falco muttered.

The two groups left their separate ways, and Slippy was alone. Two seconds later something grabbed him from behind and ripped his head off before he could even scream.

-

"So do you think Slippy will actually be okay by himself?" Amanda asked in uncertainty.

"Hell no!" answered Katt "that fat-ass is probably dead by now."

"Dooooo a barrrrel roll" zombie Peppy said.

"SHH!" Lucy hushed "unless your forgetting that a crazed psycho trapped us in a ship that has no power whatsoever and is trying to kill us all, try not to get his attention!"

A footstep that didn't sound anything like theirs stop them cold.

"What was that?" whispered Tricky.

Katt quietly gulped "I t-think it c-came from right behind us."

Suddenly, out from the darkness a large raptor-like figure who tackled zombie Peppy and tore into little pieces.

His last words were "do a barrel rolllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllafnhghory7tf 69nt556wtf6wg45589hu8k9jdfyrst7."

"NO!" Lucy cried "DAD!"

The figure heard the female rabbit, and after destroying his first prey he decided to maul her instead. Her skull cracked against the metal wall and brain matter spilled on the floor.

"OH SHIT RUN!" Tricky screamed.

-

"So… who's this 'General Scales' that is now trying to kill us?" Bill asked his fox friend.

Fox replied "he's this SharpClaw guy who was causing all the trouble back in Dinosaur Planet. He was pretty ruthless, except when we finally fought he ended up having to give up so Andross could come back or something."

Krystal opened up a closet door, and screamed as the corpses of Wolf, Panther, and Leon fell on the floor.

"Holy fuck!" Dash shouted "Scales killed Star Wolf!"

"No, that was me" Falco piped in "I forgot to toss away their bodies. Ehehe."

Bill unexpectedly says "oh man, I got to poop."

Fox said "are you crazy? You can't just walk off and take a dump!"

"Believe me" spoke Bill "with the stuff I ate, Scales wouldn't dare trying to come in the same room with me!"

And then Bill ran off, Fox sighed the rest of the group went into another room. What they saw next truly frightened them. Lucy, Amanda, and Tricky were nailed to the ceiling with their eyes pulled out of their sockets, blood dripping to the floor.

"That is fucked up" Falco muttered.

The living four soon heard Bill scream, and quickly ran to see what happened. Their friend had his torso bent over, and his head stuck inside a toilet with shit smelly enough to kill flies!

"No wait, THAT is fucked up" Falco spoke before barfing.

Krystal slammed her foot and shouted "That's it! I've had enough of this! We have to go kill Scales before he kills us! Dash, you brought along weapons, didn't you? Where are they?"

"Well, the last place I left was…" Dash pondered before thousands of bullets made him into gorey swiss cheese.

And the culprit of doing so was none other than General Scales! In his hands was a large smoking chain gun, and on his back was a couple 'toys' for him to 'play' with the others. "PAYBACK TIME!" he yelled and fired at the foxes and bird. It proved to be ineffective as they got away, so he took out another weapon and chased after them.

Fox, Falco, and Krystal ran as the dinosaur followed them. They dodged bullets, lasers, and an axe as they fled, and Scales still came after them. Falco soon stopped and turned around.

"You guys go on without me!" Falco shouted to the others "I'll hold him off!" However, he didn't do a good job as his feathers were set aflame with Scales' flamethrower.

The McCloud couple continued on as they heard their friend screaming in pain. Krystal was moving slower, and then fell to the floor. Fox noticed this and stopped to help her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. It was then that he saw an axe lodged in Krystal's back, and she was bleeding heavily.

"I-I'm not to make it" Krystal wheezed.

"Of course not!" Fox lied "you can make it!"

The female fox changed the subject with "it's not your fault."

"Huh?"

"Marcus, it's not your fault he's dead."

"Krystal…"

"I love you, Fox McCloud, I love…"

And then she died. Fox just stared at her blankly, even when Scales walked by eating the fried corpse of Falco.

"Looks like all your family and friends are gone" the General sneered "and now to kill you myself!"

Fox slowly turned to Scales and stated "you'll never get that satisfaction."

He pulled the axe out of Krystal's back and slashed his stomach open. Dropping the axe, Fox uses both his hands to pull out his organs and shoved them in his mouth. He choked on his intestines and vomited a bit. 'I'm coming back home' he thought, as the fox died from multiple causes, and lied in a pool of his own blood.

"So the coward decided to kill himself instead of facing me" Scales spoke aloud "how pitiful. Oh well, it's not like I'm the REAL General Scales."

He suddenly pulled off his face to reveal he was really James McCloud!!!

"Now that all my enemies are dead, I can finally rule the world!" James laughed. He started sweating heavily and wondered "hey! Why the fuck is it getting hot all of a sudden?"

He looked out of a window and saw the Great Fox was heading for the sun!

"Ah Kirby nipples" he groaned as the spacecraft melted into a crisp.

_**THE END**_


End file.
